free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Free!
Swimming Anime (deut. Schwimm-Anime) oder im japanischen Suiei-hen Anime, ist der von Fans gegebene Name der Animeserie Free! (フリー！'', Furī!), welche vom japanischen Animationsstudio Kyoto Animation im April 2012 angekündigt wurde. Trotz des scheinbaren Mangels an Details um die Entwicklung des Animes, löste ein Werbe-Trailer mit einer vorgestellten Gruppe an Wettkampfschimmern eine "Followingwelle" auf Tumblr und im Board 4chan aus. Die Serie soll am 3. Juli 2013 erstmalig in Japan ausgestrahlt werden. Free! basiert unter anderen auch auf Kōji Ōjis Novel namens High☆Speed!, welches eine "Ehrenhafte Erwähnung" bei den Kyoto Animation Awards 2011 bekam. Information '''Ursprung' Am 3. April 2012 kündigte das Unternehmen Kyoto Animation ein neues vorerst noch namenloses Projekt über ein Jungenschwimmteam an. Bei der Pressemittleiung wurden auch zwei Bilder, eines von einen schwimmenden männlichen Charakter zusammen mit der Aufschrift „Ich werde dir sagen, was dich und mich verschieden macht!“ und einen anderen mit den vier Hauptcharakteren vor einen Pool stehend veröffentlicht. Verbreitung Begeistert auf eine neue Originalserie von Kyoto Animation kündigten mehrere chinesische Anime Blogs und neue Webseiten, aber unter anderen auch AcFun.tv,AcFun.tv - 京阿尼子公司将推出原创新作 题材是“男子竞泳”？ CCSX,CCSX - 120404 - 京阿尼旗下的動畫公司「アニメーションDo」將推出原創的『男子競泳』新作！已故漫畫家「石ノ森章太郎」的未完遺作《サイボーグ009》將從13日網路連載完結篇！ CCC News,CCC News - 京阿尼推“男子竞泳”新作 MopMop - 京阿尼子公司将推出原创新作 题材是“男子竞泳”？ und PC GamesPCGames.com.cn - “京阿尼”大坂工作室可能要制作原创动画 den Anime unter den inoffiziellen Namen "Nánzǐ jìng yǒng" (deut. Herrenschwimmsport) an. Ebenfalls im April 2012 wurde im zu aller erst in einen 4chan Diskussion-ThreadFoolz Archive – New anime by KyoAni’s second studio? über die Serie gepostet. Es gab Dutzende von Reaktionen, spekulierend, was genau die Serie sein könnte. Flash Fandom Das Animeprojekt wurde schließlich einem größeren internationalen Publikum vorgestellt als fast ein Jahr später auf Youtube von CureSumika ein Promotion Video-Trailer für das Projekt am 6. März 2013 veröffentlicht wurde. Im Laufe des Tages wurden ein Instagram Account,Instagram - swimminganime’s Profile ein Twitter AccountTwitter - @swimminganime sowie mehrere Fragenblogs und Fanblogs für Swimming Anime erstellt.Tumblr - chajasays Am Abend veröffentlichte CrunchyrollCrunchyroll - Funny Fan Reactions to “That New Swimming Anime” eine PowerPoint-Präsentation Parodie, welche erklärte, wie Fans die unbenannten Charaktere des namenlosen Projekts versenden konnten. Sie erstellten auch eine Fanpetition auf Change.org an Animation DO und Kyoto Animation, wo sie verlangten den Trailer zu einem Anime zu machen.Change.org - Animation DO and Kyoto Animation.: Make Swimming Anime CM into an actual series Darüber hinaus kündigte die Webseite einen Swimming Anime Cosplay Contest auf seiner Facebookseite an.Facebook - Crunchyroll’s Swimming Anime Cosplay Contest center|400px Die Explosion der Fanreaktionen auf das Video, sowie das Fehlen des Namens noch weiteren Informationen wurde auf den Adult Swim Foren,Adult Swim Forum - Swimming Anime Yahoo! Answers,Yahoo! Answers - What is this new swimming anime called? den All Kpop Foren,All Kpop - what the heck is this swimming anime den The Galasy Cauldron ForenThe Galaxy Cauldron Forums - Swimming Anime und 4chanFoolz Archive - I’ve never seen something evolve to such cancerous levels so quickly. diskutiert. Das Projekt wurde auch „Ore to omae no sa o oshiete yaru yo!“ (deut. „Ich werde dir sagen, was dich und mich verschieden macht!“) genannt, was aus einen der vorgestellten Bildern aus der Pressemitteilung entnommen wurde. Ab den 7. März 2013 gab es dutzende archivierte Beiträge über Swimming Anime auf Foolz Arichve.Foolz Archive – Search results for “Swimming anime” Es wird allerdings auch heftig auf TwitterTwitter – Tweet results for #swimminganime und TumbrlTumblr – Posts tagged “swimming anime” diskutiert. Dating Sim Game Hauptartikel: Swimming Anime Dating Sim: VERY BETA Auch am 7. März veröffentlichte der DeviantART User fifthdimensionalDeviantART - fifthdimensional eine Beta-Version eines Flash Dating Sim Game basierend auf den Trailer.DeviantART - Swimming Anime Dating Sim Im Spiel übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle der neuen High School-Schülerin Mizu Oyogu trifft auf die vier Jungs, mit welchen sie interagieren kann. Das Spiel erhielt positives Feedback von Fans auf Deviantart als auch auf Tumblr gleichermaßen. Offizielle Ankündigung Am 19. April 2013 präsentierte Kyoto Animation eine Countdown Event-SeiteKyoto Animation - Countdown für eine PressekonferenzNicoNico Live - Kyoto Animation New Work AnnouncementAnime News Network - Kyoto Animation to Unveil New Anime Next Friday über das Projekt, was zu einen noch größeren Hype und Spekulationen unter den Fans auf Tumblr führte. Am 26. April präsentierte Kyoto Animation bei der Pressekonferenz via Live-Stream auf Nico Nico Douga die bevorstehende Premiere von "Free!",TV Anime “Free!” Official Web (Japanisch) einer Animeserie über ein Jungenschwimmteam, welches im Juli 2013 ausgestrahlt werden soll.Anime News Network - Kyoto Animation Unveils Swimming Team TV Anime Free! for July / 26.04.2013 Es folgte ein weiterer kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Serie durch ein erstmaliges Preview-Video,Anime News Network - Animation’s Free! Swim Team Anime Promo Streamed / 26.04.2013 welches mehr Informationen mit sich führte. Die Reaktionen der Animefans waren geteilt, einige waren zufrieden, das Kyoto Animation von ihren konventionellen Themen abrückte, während andere argumentierten, sie sollten nicht solche drastische Änderungen machen. Inzwischen gibt es auf Tumblr eine weitgehend positive Reaktion der Fans des Original-Trailers. Als der offizielle Twitter Account über 20.000 Anhänger erhalten hatte, wurde am 9. Mai 2013 auf der offiziellen Website von Free! als Dankeschön 10 Twitter-Icons veröffentlicht. Am 10. Mai wurde in der 6. Ausgabe der Zeitschriften PASH!,PASH! - 5月10日（金）発売PASH!6月号の中身を紹介します！ Animage,Animage - 2013年06月号 WebNewtypeWebNewtype - 月刊ニュータイプ2013年6月号 Otomedia,Otomedia - オトメディア6月号 Animedia,Animedia - アニメディア6月号 Girl'sStyle,Girl’sStyle - 電撃Girl’sStyle６月号 ein Artikel über Free! veröffentlicht. In dem Artikel aus der PASH! ist ein zweiseitiges Bild von den vier Hauptcharakteren in ihrem Jammer zu sehen, genau wie in der Animage. Rei hat in der PASH! und der Animage ein kleines seperates Bild. In der Ausgabe der WebNewtype trägt Rei sogar erstmalig eine knöchellange schwarze Jammer mit blauen Streifen. Ein zweisetiges Bild von allen fünf befindet sich auch im Artikel der Otomedia. Auch im Artikel der Animedia trägt Rei eine schwarze knöchellange Jammer, jedoch erkennt man dort die blauen Streifen nicht. 250px In der Otomedia wurde auch noch ein Tischkalender von Free! beigelegt. Auf den Tischkalender ist dasselbe Bild wie im Artikel des gleichen Magazins zu sehen. 200px|center Die 30.000 Marke wurde am 24. Mai 2013 auf den offiziellen Twitter Account geknackt. Daher wechselte der Account zu einen Profilbild mit Rei Ryugazaki. Am 31. Mai 2013 wurde das erste vertonte Preview-Video speziell mit Haruka Nanase veröffentlicht.Iwatobi-sc.com - Gallery Dieses Video beinhaltete unter anderen auch neue Szenen. Außerdem wurde am selben Tag zusammen mit den neuen Preview-Video zwei neue Twitter-Icons mit Haruka auf den offiziellen Twitter-Account veröffentlicht. Später, am 26. Juni 2013 wird es ein Sneak Peek Event für die 1. Folge des Animes in Japan geben. Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch ein Interview mit den Hauptcast geben.Iwatobi-sc.com - TVアニメ『Free!』第1話先行上映イベント Schließlich wurde am 1. Juni 2013 ein weiteres Preview-Video veröffentlicht. Dieses mal drehte es sich um Makoto Tachibana. Es werden wohl noch weitere vertonte Preview-Videos für den restlichen Hauptcast veröffentlicht. Bei diesen Preview-Video hatte auch Nagisa seinen ersten vertonten Auftritt. Gleich am darauffolgenden Tag, den 2. Juni 2013 erschien auch das Preview-Video mit Nagisa Hazuki. Bei diesen Preview-Video waren nur Nagisa, Makoto und Haruka zu sehen, Nagisa und Makoto jedoch hatten schon im "Vor-Preview-Video" kurz einen vertonten Einsatz. Auch der Twitter-Account änderte nach jeden Preview-Video passend sein Profilbild. Schließlich wurde am 3. Juni 2013 das Preview-Video von Rei Ryugazaki veröffentlicht. Rei tauchte bei diesen Video jedoch nur als Schüler bzw. Mitglied im Leichtathletik-Team auf. Unter anderen Gab es auch kaum Auftritte von den anderen Charakteren in diesen Video. Am 4. Juni 2013 wurde dann zuletzt das Preview-Video von Rin Matsuoka veröffentlicht. Dieses Preview-Video war, anders als die vorherigen mit einer Minute, nur 54 Sekunden lang. Nach jeden Preview-Video wurden bei den fünf Charakerprofilen auf der offiziellen japanischen Website des Animes Voice-Samples veröffentlicht. Am 5. Juni 2013 wurden schließlich etliche Neuigkeiten veröffentlicht, wie das Sendestartdatum des Animes, welches bei allen Sendern ausgeschlossen BS11 am 3. Juli 2013 stattfinden wird. Bei BS11 wird der Sendestart am 7. Juli 2013 sein. Demnach wird immer Wöchentlich eine Folge ausgestrahlt, entweder am Mittwoch oder Sonntags. Am selbigen Tag wurden auch zwei neue weibliche Charaktere auf der offiziellen Website enthüllt. Gou Matsuoka und Miho Amakata. Damit hat Free! seine zwei ersten weiblichen Charaktere. Der Cast wurde dadurch auch noch mit Akeno Watanabe und Satsuki Yukino erweitert. Ebenfalls am 5. Juni wurde die Hauptseite der offiziellen Website des Animes Free! komplett erneuert. Außerdem wurde für den 10. Juni 2013 Artikel in den Juli-Ausgaben der Magazinge PASH!, Animedia, Animage und WebNewtype angekündigt.Iwatobi-sc.com - 雑誌掲載情報(6/10発売) Einen Tag später, am 6. Juni 2013 wurden die 10 neuen Twitter Icons auf der offiziellen Website veröffentlicht, nachdem immer zwei neue nach dem jeweiligen Preview-Video auf Twitter veröffentlicht wurden. Das Magazin PASH! veröffentlichte unter anderen in ihrer Juli-Ausgabe ein zweiseitiges Poster von Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto und Rei in ihren Schuluniformen. Im Artikel der PASH! war das selbe Bild wie auf den Poster zu sehen, nur das im Artikel noch ein kleines Bild des neuen Hintergrundbildes der offiziellen Website und ein kleines Bild von Gou, Miho und den Hauptcast zu sehen war. In der Animedia sind wie in der PASH! nur Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto und Rei im Vordergrund. Im zweiseitigen Artikel befinden sich jedoch ebenfalls ein Bild des neuen Website-Hintergrundes und Bilder aus den Charakter-Previews, sowie auch noch ein Bild von Gou und Miho. In der Animage sind wiederum alle fünf Hauptcharaktere in ihren Schuluniformen zu sehen. Im Artikel der WebNewtype sind auch wieder alle fünf Hauptcharakter zu sehen, nur ist in diesen Artikel noch ein kleines Bild aus Harukas Preview-Video zu sehen. center|280px Der Twitter Account der Animeserie Free! erreichte am 11. Juni 2013 die 40.000er Marke, worauf der Account auf die zweiten Icons, welche nach den Preview-Videos veröffentlicht wurde, zurückgriff. Am 14. Juni 2013 wurde nun wieder auf der offiziellen Website des Animes ein weiteres Preview-Video veröffentlicht. In diesen Preview-Video waren erneut neue Szenen zu sehen, wie z.B. Rin und Harukas "Schwimmwettkampf". Dieses Video hat auch großteils keine Synchronisation, nur Haruka und Rin am Ende wurden synchronisiert. Am Startdatum des Animes, den 3. Juli, werden eine Klarsichtfolie, sowie ein Poster und Tassen im Free!-Look in Japan verkauft. center|250px Ausstrahlung Auf ABC, TV Aichi und Tokyo MX wird es ab den 3. Juli 2013 jeden Mittwoch eine neue Folge von Free! geben, auf BS11 ab den 7. Juli 2013, jeden Sonntag. Am 10. Juni 2013 wurde das Startdatum des Internetstreamings des Animes Free! angekündigt, der Anime wird auf Nico Nico Douga und ABC Video Verein ab den 8. Juli 2013 gestreamt. Es wurden auch zwei neue Sender bekannt. Ab den 10. Juli 2013 wird die Serie erstmalig jeden Mittwoch auf AT-X ausgestrahlt. So verhält es sich auch bei Animax, wo die Serie ab den 20. August 2013 jeden Dienstag ausgestrahlt wird. Die Ausstrahlung der Serie wird auf folgenden Sendern/Streamingseiten zu folgenden Zeiten erfolgen: *'ABC' (3. Juli 2013 um 26:30 Uhr,In Japan ist der Fernsehtag verschoben, jedoch wird bei der Uhrzeit einfach nach 24:00 weitergezählt was eigentlich der 4. Juli um 2:30 Uhr ist) *'Tokyo MX' (3. Juli 2013 um 24:30, was eigentlich der 4. Juli um 0:30 Uhr ist) *'TV Aichi' (3. Juli 2013 um 26:05, was eigentlich der 4. Juli um 2:05 Uhr ist) *'BS11' (7. Juli 2913 um 24:00 Uhr) *'AT-X' (10. Juli 2013 um 22:00 Uhr) *'Animax' (20. August 2013 um 22:00 Uhr) *'Nico Nico Douga' (8. Juli 2013 um 22:00 Uhr) *'ABC Video Verein' (8. Juli 2013 um 22:00 Uhr) (Hierbei handelt es sich um japanische Ortszeit! Der Zeitunterschied von Japan und Deutschland beträgt 9 Stunden!) Plot Haruka, Rin, Makoto und Nagisa sind alle Mitglieder des Schwimmvereins ihrer Grundschule. Kurz vor ihren Abschluss gewannen sie ein Turnier, gingen daraufhin aber getrennte Wege. Die Zeit verging und Haruka verbrachte tatenlos seine Schulzeit. Eines Tages kommt Rin jedoch zu Haruka und fordert diesen zum Schwimmen heraus. Haruka wird leicht, durch Rins Schwimmkenntnisse, überwältigt. Um Rin zu schlagen, gründet Haruka das „Iwatobi High School Schwimm-Team“. Diesen Team trat später schließlich auch noch Rei bei. Charaktere 'Hauptcharaktere' *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano) 'Nebencharaktere' *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe) *Miho Amakata (CV: Satsuki Yukino) Musik 'Opening und Ending' Das Opening des Animes wird Rage on (deut. Wut auf) von OLDCODEX sein, es erscheint am 17. Juli 2013. Das Ending heißt SPLASH FREE (deut. freier Spritzer) und wird vom Hauptcast gesungen, es erscheint am 7. August 2013. 'Charakter CDs' Nach der offiziellen Website wird es fünf Charakter CDs geben. Jeweils eine für jeden der Hauptcharaktere. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass diese Charakter CDs auch Charaktersongs beinhalten werden. *Vol. 1 Nanase Haruka (erscheint am 7. August 2013) *Vol. 2 Tachibana Makoto (erscheint am 7. August 2013) *Vol. 3 Matsuoka Rin (erscheint am 4. September 2013) *Vol. 4 Hazuki Nagisa (erscheint am 4. September 2013) *Vol. 5 Ryugazaki Rei (erscheint am 4. September 2013) 'Drama CDs' Am 17. Juni 2013 wurden zwei Drama CDs angekündigt. Zum einen das *Iwatobi High School Schwimmverein Tagebuch 1 und zum anderen die *「Iwatobi Kanal」Vol. 1, auf dieser CD wird es wahrscheinlich Tracks aus den gleichnamigen WEB Radio geben. Die Iwatobi High School Tagebuch Drama CD und die Iwatobi Kanal Vol. 1 werden beide am 21. August 2013 veröffentlicht. Extras 'TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK' Hauptartikel: 「Free!」TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK Es wird nach der offiziellen Website ein Animation Guide Book geben. Dieses hat den Namen 「Free!」TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK. Es wird am 3. Juli 2013 in Japan veröffentlicht werden. Dieses Guidebook wird Charakterprofile, ein Staffinterview und viele weitere InformationenKyoto Animation - NOW PRINTING. enthalten. Es wird von Kyoani Shop verkauft, welcher zu Kyoto Animation gehört. 'TV-Anime "Free!" WEB-Radio' Hauptartikel: TV-Anime『Free!』WEB-Radio「Iwatobi Kanal」 Unter anderen wird es auch noch einen Free! Web Radio Kanal geben, bekannt unter den Namen TV-Anime『Free!』WEB-Radio「Iwatobi Kanal」. „Moderatoren“ werden die Synchronsprecher von Haruka und Makoto sein. Der Kanal wird am 17. Juni 2013 veröffentlicht und wird jeden Montag aktualisiert werden.Iwatobi-sc.com - TVアニメ『Free!』WEBラジオ「イワトビちゃんねる」 Der Internet-Radiosender wird außerdem die Website Onsen.ag sein.Onsen.ag - Website Das Radio hat auch seit 17. Juni 2013 eine eigene Seite. *www.onsen.ag/program/iwatobi_sc Novel 'High☆Speed!' ''Hauptartikel: High☆Speed! '' Am 14. Juni 2013 veröffentlichte die offzielle Seite des Animes den Start des Novels High☆Speed!, welcher am 8. Juli 2013 erstmalig in Japan verkauft wird. Der Novel ist das Original Konzept des Animes und handelt über Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto und Rins Schwimm-Team in der Grundschule. Einzelnachweise Quelle *http://iwatobi-sc.com/ *https://twitter.com/iwatobi_sc *http://knowyourmeme.com en:Free! Kategorie:Anime